Treefolk
In a fairy community, all trees are magical and sacred to them, however not all are sentient. In fact only a few are found to be. These are treemen and/or treewomen. Treefolk, as they are called, can take on humanoid shape and move a short distance from their tree, or, in extreme cases, uproot the entire tree and use the roots as a shuffling form of locomotion. Myths and Legends Appearance Obvious expression on the tree, composed of knotholes and strange permutations of the bark, is a sign that the tree may contain a spirit. Also, checking around prominent trees for roots that are above ground; loose dirt or overturned moss are clear indicators of a treefolk. In their humanoid form, Treefolk are often described as resembling their tree - so that an apple treewoman might have green hair and brownish skin while an elder treeman might have eyes as purple black as berries. They can have trunk like legs, great branches for arms and have wood for skin. Attributes and Personality Treefolk are likely to grow in the center of fairy ring, to be a lone tree on a hillside or the oldest tree in a grove, to grow beside a welling spring, or to be one of two intertwined trees. Some treefolk, in other Law, are humanoid all the time. They can take on the shape of beautiful women, which can be very amusing for them as they like to get about mischief by making an unsuspecting human fall in love with them. They can only leave their tree for no more than a week. And after only a couple of days they will become very weak. Treemen hate anyone who cuts down trees. They will die if they are cut down, although some linger on as spirits to haunt those that caused their demise. They also have a fear of fire as it can do them great harm. Although elder tree are thought to be protective, their Treefolk behave ambivalently. Elder Treefolk are quite common. If blood-like sap seeps from their wood when it is cut, it is thought to be proof of their sentience. Tree Variations Oak, Ash, Single thorn, and female Holly Treefolk are thought to be protective. Oak trees are particularly sacred to fairies and have the greatest likelihood of sentience. Of the protective Treefolk, the most powerful is the mountain Ash, also known as rowan. It may be considered protective because of its red berries, which the female Holly shares. Treefolk of these types are most likely to be friendly in nature. The Holly treeman, by contrast, is somewhat malevolent. Also considered dangerous are Hawthorn Treefolk that occur in groups of three or more. Hazel Treefolk are thought to be wise and can impart wisdom to those that eat their nuts. Even eating the flesh of an animal that has eaten hazel nuts from a sentient tree is enough to gain wisdom. Likewise, apple Treefolk are thought to give power and youth to those who eat their apples. Sleeping under an apple tree is a dangerous business, however, as one risks being carried away by faeries. Category:Germanic mythology Category:Humanoids Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid Category:Nature spirits Category:Mythical creatures